Episode 202: Zero Mostel
Statler and Waldorf decide to watch TV in their box, instead of watching the show. Meanwhile, Kermit can't make payroll ($27.14), but Muppet Theatre owner J. P. Grosse says he'll give him the money if he puts "good old-fashioned entertainment" back in the show -- meaning lady wrestlers. Only one shows up, an old (but very tough) lady named Granny the Gouger. But when Miss Piggy refuses to wrestle her, Kermit is forced to step into the ring, disguised as "The Mysterious Ms. Mask." When Granny body slams him, however, an enraged Piggy knocks her out. Songs/Sketches * Chopin's "Polonaise in A Flat" * "What Do the Simple Folk Do?" * At the Dance: Tennis Jokes * UK Spot: Kermit and Sam in the prop room. * Muppet Labs: Magnetic Carrots * "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes" * "Fears of Zero" * Drum Solo * Lady Wrestling Notes *The plot of this episode was originally written by Joseph A. Bailey as part of his audition script for ''The Muppet Show and was altered for the aired version. Originally, the cast were to go on strike until Kermit could pay them. Later, the "Lady Wrestlers" scene featured Miss Piggy in place of Granny the Gouger, wresting as "The Princess."Bailey, Joseph. Memoirs of a Muppets Writer, pages 11-12. * This is the first of three consecutive episodes in which a different female performer auditioned. The performer in this episode was Richenda Carey, who performed the voice of the Queen (a full-bodied, female version of the Featherstone puppet). She did not, however, perform the puppet. * Although J. P. Grosse plays an important role in the plot, he does not appear in this episode. Grosse makes his physical debut in episode 205. * This is one of two cold opens that begin with Scooter outside of the Guest Star's Dressing Room. The other is episode 204. * Zero Mostel died in September 1977, three months after he filmed this episode, and before it aired. * Beaker makes his debut in the Muppet Labs sketch in this episode. * During the UK Spot, Kermit mentions a sketch involving Zero and Fozzie acting out a pantomime as part of the show. Though photos show this could have been recorded for the show, no such sketch appears in the episode. Episode Cast Muppets: :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Scooter, Rowlf the Dog, Statler and Waldorf, Sam the Eagle, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Animal, The Queen, Muppy, Whatnots, Svengali's Assistant, Granny the Gouger, Crazy Harry, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Behemoth, Beautiful Day Monster, Steel Rabbit, Timmy Monster, Mean Mama, Blue Frackle, Tennis Balls Background Muppets: :Shakey Sanchez, Purple Heap, Green Heap, the Snerfs Performers :Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Waldorf, Girl Dancer, and Tennis Balls :Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Sam the Eagle, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Svengali's Assistant and Whatnot Dancer :Jerry Nelson as Granny the Gouger, Floyd Pepper, Crazy Harry, Behemoth, and Beautiful Day Monster :Richard Hunt as Scooter, Statler, Janice, Beaker, Whatnot Dancers, and Blue Frackle :Dave Goelz as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Muppy, Marvin, Whatnot Dancer, and Mean Mama :Richenda Carey as the Queen (voice, uncredited) Gallery Image:Sam_bm_kermit_mostel_show.jpg|A photo from the episode's UK spot. Image:ZEROMOSTEL_FOZZIE.JPG|From a deleted scene in which Zero Mostel and Fozzie Bear act out a pantomime, as alluded to in the show's UK spot. Image:Zeromostel.jpg Image:Mostel02.jpg Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ 202